Out Of My Grasp
by Azn-Rinny
Summary: Rin and Len were the couple that you would think would be inseparable, so inseparable that they got married as soon as they graduated high school. However, 2 years into their marriage, things led to another and it led to a divorce that they both didn't want to believe was true. Another couple years later, fate guides them to meet again, except, there's a child and a rival involved.


**Hi!**

**This is one of the uploads that I have ready for you guys! The next upload will be posted later today, alongside another update of "Unrequited Love."  
**

**The thing about this story is, it's kind of based on a story that has really happened in my life. Of course, I'm not the married one lol, but you know, I do have a brother, and he's one of the most important people in my life. Ever! He had a friend, maybe something more, just as precious as the relationship between Rin and Len here, but there is a HUGE difference.**

**For one, they didn't have a surprise that these two have, which you'll see momentarily, but another difference is that the precious friend that he had, is now not a part of this world.**

**It's unfortunate... but you know, I just had to make a story about it! Of course, mine is a bit more different. A lot more conflict as well!**

**So, before the story starts... I have a bit of a refresher on the poll!**

**1. Secret Identities**

**2. A Different Kind of Love**

**3. Compensation**

**Anyway~  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Len POV**

Early marriage... hmm, what a subject...

Yeah, that's right. I got married as soon as I graduated high school, or should I say, as soon as I turned of legal age.

Who was the bride? It was my girlfriend of eight years, (ever since we were ten), childhood friend, and girl who was always by my side no matter what the case. Her name was Rin Kagami.

I had witnessed most of her life. How much she had changed ever since she was little. How much mature she had gotten. Even the trivial things like how much longer her hair grew.

I was there for everything.

And it was always like that for her too. She had always gone to every one of my soccer games, even when she was sick to the extent she could barely walk. She had always cheered me up when I was down by dancing around like a maniac. She could do anything and I would feel better.

Even though she was my happiness, she was also the main reason why I was always worried.

You see. Rin gets pretty sick often. And the main reason for that is the fact that she has a weak heart. She always had this problem, but it was never to the point that she needed surgery or anything. It was just weak.

But the fact that I was afraid that it would lead to things like that would always make me go crazy with concern.

She would always work overtime, and afterwards it would always wear her out, the weak and small girl she is. One time, she overworked herself so much that she passed out from a pain in her heart.

I wanted that to stop.

So, after high school graduation, I proposed as soon as we both got our diplomas. It was almost on impulse, I didn't think about it. I just wanted to be by her side, make sure that she okay at all times, and not have to feel fake relief through a text message from her saying that she's fine.

With tears, she had said yes, and she had embraced me tightly. I remember clearly how there was clapping around where we were since other graduates were watching us.

It gave me the best feeling ever.

As for her parents, she doesn't have any. She had a dad, but ever since she decided that she was going to marry as soon as she graduated, he had left. As for her mother, she had remarried before Rin was two.

She was upset for a long time... but she felt better that she was known for having no parents than remembering her father who didn't take her side.

And so, our married life had begun. And it continued on for two years.

Then, all those moments of what seemed to be our happy marriage, seemed to vanish into thin air...

All because of something I did.

* * *

**~ 2 years into marriage (Both 20 years of age) ~**

* * *

"Rin, I'm getting sick of this! You just never listen to me! Doing all these things that I don't want you to!"

My current wife, Rin Kagami looks at me as if a child is guilty of something with their parent. "But... I'm okay though. That's all that matters, isn't it?"

"That's not the point." I said sternly, "You don't seem to understand just how much you need to take care of yourself!"

The once guilty looking girl had lost her prior image and clenched her fists and replied back in a stern tone, "I know that already."

"Then why are you doing all these unnecessary things? Going out late and overworking yourself! You keep doing this, and you don't know when to stop!"

She always overworks herself with everything. The first couple times was tolerable... but if it keeps going on and on, I can't help but go crazy.

"Because I want to tell my body that I can withstand these conditions. Why can't you understand and help me with this instead of going against it?" Rin says with a glare, "I know I can do it, why can't you?"

"Because you can't!"

My eyes grew big at what I said. It just slipped out. When I saw the expression on Rin's face, wide eyed and hurt, "...You don't believe me? How could you say that?"

"I'm saying that because I'm worried about you." I explained, "You know it yourself that you can't do all this at once!"

"I thought that you would actually believe in me." Rin says avoiding eye contact, "I guess not... I guess this whole thing of me assuming that you would always be by my side is wrong of me to do."

"What are you trying to say?" I said while grinding my teeth, "That marrying me was wrong?"

"I guess that's true..." Rin said quietly, "You wouldn't understand what I'm going through right now."

"How does that make sense? Do you not realize that I've known you for too long for you to say that?"

"I guess it was just too early then... or maybe not. If we had gotten married later on, would you have still said the same thing?" Rin asks me with tears in her eyes.

"Wh-What?"

She bit her lip as if she wanted to say something, but then she shut it. Then with a shaky breath, she finally said, "Like I said... you wouldn't understand. It doesn't matter how long you've known me. You wouldn't understand how I'm feeling right now. Ever!"

"...Is that really how you feel?"

Rin frowns, "I don't want to feel this way... but you always end up doing this to me. There are so many things I want to tell you... but I just can't anymore. Everyday, I feel like I'm not at my highest potential!"

"Fine!" I yelled, "Let's get a divorce then if that's the case!"

Those words were like venom. I still loved her... I wanted to make things work... they just slipped out again...

With another hurt expression and tears actually streaming, she yelled back, "Fine!"

Shocked by her answer, I grinded my teeth, angry at myself for even suggesting something like this, and turned around to leave the house.

How could I be so stupid? How could I actually consider something like a divorce?

Before I turned, I saw that Rin fell to the ground, bawling her eyes out. She was clutching her stomach.

I was gone the next second, but I felt guilty. Why would I say those things to her? What did she do to deserve that kind of thing?

Would it be right for me to just leave her life? Would she be happier? Have I been restricting her for all these years?

I didn't really know...

I was just scared something was going to happen to her if she wasn't careful.

A couple days have passed and I have still yet to know what to do. However, the divorce was still going on. Rin and I have not talked these past couple days... and my foolish self had signed my part of the paper.

One side of me had wanted us to reconcile. Another side of me just wanted to leave, thinking that she would be so much happier if I wasn't around, chiding her to be careful.

Maybe that's why she was so upset with me. Because I was too worried about her, and didn't believe her with anything.

When it was her turn to sign, I didn't do anything. When the divorce papers were taken away from me, I didn't do anything.

I was too taken aback and upset, not to mention, angry at myself for everything that I had done.

I should have believed in her. I should have done all these things for her...

But I didn't...

At the last minute, I had wanted to change my mind. I wanted to run over to the house that she and I had once shared and rip those papers to shreds. I wanted us to start over.

I ran. I ran to the house I had left. I had run as quickly as I could, hoping it wasn't too late.

Then it hit me like a bullet.

I still had the key to the house, and as soon as I opened the door, I almost died at the spot.

It was too late.

The girl that I was in love with, was gone, just like that.

She had moved somewhere else.

I don't know where, the soon to be new owners of the house didn't say where... she never said.

But it doesn't matter... because just like that, I had lost her.

It's all my fault.

I should have believed her.

* * *

**Rin POV**

I can't believe I actually said that... I can't believe that the relationship that Len and I had shared, is going to end... because of the mistakes I had made.

All he did was worry about me. That's it. He didn't treat me badly, nor did he even try to pressure me with anything.

I was the one at fault.

I was the one who messed everything up. I was the one who didn't listen to Len. I only worried him.

He knows more than anyone about my condition. I'm not going to die or anything… but he just wants me to be careful… and I was the one who took that wonderful part of him, and made it seem like it wasn't the case.

I can't imagine how hurt he must feel.

That alone makes me want to almost kill myself.

But I can't. Because I would be killing two lives… not one.

Yes. I am pregnant.

Don't worry; it is no one else's but Len's. I learned this truth when I visited my very dear friend who is now a doctor, Aria. I didn't want to worry Len with anything, so I asked for her to tell me what was going on.

Feeling sick in the mornings, craving unusual things, etc… turns out, I was pregnant.

It was a wonderful thing to hear. The fact that we would both be expecting a child? I was more ecstatic than ever.

Of course, I wasn't able to tell him… nor was I going to. We are getting a divorce. There is no way that I can tell him something like this.

There is just no way I can.

From when he left the house, to when the actual divorce paperwork was actually in my hands, I couldn't help but stare at the signature of Len's. It was hard to believe that it was actually there.

I thought, that for him, maybe I can just leave his life so that he wouldn't have to worry about me so much.

Maybe, that was just the best.

After signing the damned paperwork, I was gone before I knew it. With a luggage in hand, I decided to move to a different city. I don't know for how long, but I just knew that I had to leave here for some time. I may come back… who knows what life can do.

But for now, I'm leaving. Leave and devote my life to taking care of our child. In compensation for everything that I had done wrong.

Since I still loved him. I'll transfer all my love to this child of mine.

After bidding farewell to Aria, I left.

Without turning back…

I just wished that Len would be happy.

I really hope he will be…

* * *

**~ 5 Years Later ~**

* * *

**Len POV**

"Happy 25th Birthday, Len Kagamine!"

"Yeah… leave me alone."

"Aw Len! Come on! It's your special day, show some sort sign that you're having fun!"

"That's the point," I replied to Kaito, the crazy blue headed guy next to me, shaking me like I'm crazy, "I don't want to be older."

"You're only 25. Calm down." SeeWoo says from behind.

I sighed and laid my head down, "Doesn't matter. I'll be 60 before I know it."

"Has Len always been this much of a downer? Like damn." Kaito says with a raised eyebrow, "What happened to the Len we used to know year back?"

"He died in a hole." I replied back.

Both Kaito and SeeWoo shook their heads at me and resumed back to what they were doing.

I looked around my surroundings in a dull manner, and tried to think of a reason why I was in this noisy place to begin with anyway.

"Hey, where's Yuuma?" Kaito asks with realization, "He was just here…"

"He had an important phone call, so he stepped out." SeeWoo explains, "It's probably that girl he's been talking about for so long."

"Oh yeah!" Kaito exclaims, "Speaking of girls though, how are you and SeeU?"

"We're good. I've told you before, she's the right one for me." SeeWoo says with a smile.

"Well, that's a surprise for someone like you. You and your cold shoulder personality." Kaito says with a laugh.

"Damn you." SeeWoo says, "Oh yeah, what about you and Miku?"

"We're good. Never better!" Kaito exclaims, ignoring SeeWoo's harsh comment.

I continued to lay my head down on the table. I always felt weird in these kinds of conversations. I'm sure you'd know why.

"Len, we have to find a girl that you'll have interest in." Kaito suggested while nudging my shoulder, "Because this is getting pretty ridiculous. How can you not like anyone?"

"I don't have anyone I like." I replied back.

"That's what SeeWoo said, and look what happened." Kaito said.

"Leave me alone already." I mumbled.

Seems like they had both given up on me because I didn't hear them say anything to me or about me. Of course, they would look around and say things like, "Oh, that girl looks perfect for Len." Or things like that, but really, I don't care.

I never really have.

Not after that day four years ago. That day that no one really knows about me.

"Uh… excuse me?" a soft and almost nostalgic voice called out, probably to Kaito or SeeWoo seeing how much farther it sounded.

"Yeah, what's up?" SeeWoo replied.

"I just moved here after a while… and it seems that I forgot where this restaurant is. Could you help me out with location?"

"Yeah, sure. As soon as you leave this place, turn left, keep straight, cross the street, and once you see the huge clock tower, turn right, and it should be the first building to the left."

Leave it to SeeWoo for this kind of thing with his "never forgetting anything he has ever seen" ability.

"Thank you so much!"

With that I heard the voice disappear, and footsteps becoming more distant and distant as each second passed.

Suddenly, there was someone shaking my shoulder and lifting my head up, "LEN. WE FOUND HER!" Kaito exclaimed as he shook me vigorously.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I yelled back with surprise.

"The perfect girl for you!" Kaito said with a smirk.

He stopped shaking me, and that's when SeeWoo looked at me with a nod, "I would have to agree. She seemed like someone you'd like."

I glared at both of them, "I don't want to know."

SeeWoo and Kaito glanced at each other once before they each started this weird thing they always do to taunt me into doing something.

"She was blonde."

"Long, wavy hair that was put up into a ponytail."

"Cute bangs. Really cute, just saying."

"Blue eyes."

"Nice, skinny body."

"Guys." I said with a glare, "Shut the hell up. I said, I'm good."

SeeWoo and Kaito both rolled their eyes, and gave up once again. Then at that moment, that's when Yuuma appeared and asked with a smile, "What did I miss?"

"Oh hey, Yuuma." SeeWoo said with a sigh, "You missed the fact that Len is going to be single forever."

"We even found the perfect girl for him." Kaito said with narrow eyes, "But he's too stubborn."

Yuuma punched my arm, "Oh really?"

"Don't bother me about this, Yuuma. Not you too." I almost begged him.

Yuuma rolled his eyes, "Well, whatever. I won't, I actually have to go meet someone right now."

"Who? That girl you keep talking about?" SeeWoo asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Actually, yes." Yuuma said with red splattered on his cheeks.

SeeWoo stood up, "Well, that serves it. We are going to meet her."

Kaito smiled, "Yeah, agreed."

"Do I have to?" I asked in a tired manner.

I just wanted to go home, and go to bed.

"Yes. You do." Kaito exclaimed in a stern manner, something you don't really see all that often.

Before I knew it, these people were dragging my tired out ass with them to wherever Yuuma was going to meet this girl.

Can someone please explain why I'm going again?

The last thing I want to get involved with is another girl. Or witnessing another person in this kind of atmosphere anyway…

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"So who's the girl?"

After arriving to a small restaurant, SeeWoo asks the question to Yuuma. Yuuma just smiles and says reassuringly, "She's here somewhere. It's been a while since we last saw each other."

Kaito nods with understanding, "I see. And you've been contacting her ever since?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." Yuuma answers.

"You guys going out?" SeeWoo asked, "I never really knew the answer to that."

"No," Yuuma answered back, "it's complicated why we aren't. But I'm trying to get there."

SeeWoo was about to ask another question; however, he was stopped by a little boy bumping into him.

He fell to the ground and started to rub his head. Then he realized what had happened, and he stood up and bowed, "Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!"

He looked five or six, semi-long blonde hair that was neat, yet still gave off a rambunctious look, and blue eyes that reminded me of someone that I once knew.

"Yuu?"

Kaito, SeeWoo, and even I looked over at him in surprise. He knew the kid?

The boy by the name of Yuu, was looking up at Yuuma, and at the same time, he smiled and jumped, "Yuuma-nii!"

What is going on?

Yuuma took him in his arms, "Where's your mom, Yuushin?"

"My momma is over there!" said the little boy as he pointed towards a blonde girl.

SeeWoo's eyes widened and nudged Yuuma on the arm, "…Is that the girl you're talking about?"

Yuuma smiled, "Yeah. See what I mean now?"

"She was the girl that asked me for the directions to come here…" SeeWoo said quietly to himself.

Confused, I looked over to where the little kid was pointing, and my eyes widened. I wasn't tired anymore.

There was a skinny, below average height blonde girl, with bangs that were right above her eyebrows—going straight across her forehead, and her hair was tied into a ponytail.

She didn't have any clips anymore.

She didn't have her ribbon anymore either.

Her hair did grow out though.

I can recognize this person anywhere…

Rin Kagami didn't change a bit.

But I didn't think that in the times that I hadn't seen her, she would have had a child.

"Yep. That's Rin guys." Yuuma said with a smile, "What do you guys think?"

I'm feeling lightheaded…

Damn it.

* * *

**That'll conclude this chapter! (;**

**What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;D**

**Until Next Time! ;)**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


End file.
